


World State Overview - Neranka/Annelise/Sheava

by Lith_Ithilwa



Series: Neranka/Annelise/Sheava [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anders (Dragon Age) Positive, Dragon Age Timeline, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, World State
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lith_Ithilwa/pseuds/Lith_Ithilwa
Summary: ** Contains SPOILERS for "In Between Worlds" **This is an overview of my world state with Neranka Cousland (Warden/HoF), Annelise Hawke (Champion of Kirkwall), and Sheava Pairanel Lavellan (Inquisitor). It includes a small AU Element in the form of an original character I'm importing from my fic -- because I simply do not see Alisair with anyone else that I could create. :)  And plus, Neranka and Sheava are also in the fic. Thus, Aoife O'Callaghan, half-fae from Ireland, is included.It begins with a point-form synopsis of the main events from Origins to Post-Trespasser, followed by a Timeline and Bio of my 4 main characters (Neranka, Annelise, Sheava, and Aoife). Below is a Timeline of 4 other key characters (basically, the romance options).I hope you enjoy these characters as much as I enjoyed creating them.Some ages and details are head-canon'ed. Please respect my head-canon! :)
Relationships: Alistair/Aoife, Annelise/Fenris, Neranka/Alistair (BFF), Neranka/Cullen, Sheava/Anders
Series: Neranka/Annelise/Sheava [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764499
Kudos: 1





	World State Overview - Neranka/Annelise/Sheava

**Author's Note:**

> The series will be a collection of short stories written in no particular order featuring my OCs within this world state.
> 
> Please note that reading this whole overview will contain spoilers for my fic "In Between Worlds". How it ends (events) is not mentioned, but you will find out what happens after, or how the world state is after. Some don't mind spoilers, some avoid them like the plague, so it's up to you guys whether you want to read completely or not!

* * *

**Timeline Overview  
**

  * 9:06 -- Annelise Hawke is born | Anders is born
  * 9:08 -- Neranka Cousland is born | Fenris is born
  * 9:09 -- Cullen Rutherford is born
  * 9:10 -- Alistair Theirin is born
  * 9:11 -- Sheava Pairanel is born
  * 9:12 -- Aoife O’Callaghan is born (in Ireland)
  * 9:30 -- Events of Origins | Sheava’s Clan is slain | Aoife arrives in Ferelden
  * 9:31 -- Events of Awakening | Sheava and Anders meet, she follows him to Kirkwall | Beginning of DA2
  * 9:33 -- Marriage of Aoife and Alistair (2 ceremonies!)
  * 9:34 -- Qunari uprising in Kirkwall
  * 9:36 -- Birth of James Duncan Theirin
  * 9:37 -- Kirkwall Rebellion | Start of the Mage-Templar War | Anders leaves Sheava
  * 9:38 -- Sheava meets Clan Lavellan, stays with them on and off as she searches for Anders
  * 9:39 -- Birth of Rose Deirdre Theirin | Annelise and Fenris drift apart
  * 9:40 -- Sheava establishes herself with Clan Lavellan more permanently, having not found Anders
  * 9:41 -- Events of Inquisition | Sheava becomes Inquisitor | Annelise presumed dead; Varric informs Fenris
  * 9:42 -- Solas leaves Sheava | Fenris pursues Annelise into the Fade
  * 9:43 -- Marriage of Neranka and Cullen | The Cure to the Taint is found | Alistair takes it, Neranka does not
  * 9:44 -- Events of Trespasser | Solas leaves Sheava for the second time
  * 9:45 -- Birth of Eleanor Bryce Rutherford | Sheave and Anders finally reunite after 8 yrs apart | Anders take the Cure
  * 9:50 -- If convinced: Neranka takes the Cure
  * 9:57 -- If not: Neranka gets her Calling  
  




* * *

**OVERALL SYNOPSIS -- 9:30 Dragon to 9:44 Dragon +**

  * Neranka and Alistair meet in Ostagar; the only two surviving Wardens after the Battle at Ostagar.
  * Aoife pops into Ferelden from Ireland a few weeks later.
  * Sheava is picked up when the Warden party visits the Brecilian forest.
  * The Blight is defeated. Neranka is named Warden-Commander and takes over Vigil’s Keep and the efforts to rebuild the Order in Ferelden.
  * Sheava follows Neranka in Amaranthine.
  * Sheava and Anders meet at the Keep, enter a relationship.
  * Sheava follows Anders to Kirkwall. Helps at his clinic, oversees it when Anders is away.
  * Annelise Hawke moves to Kirkwall in 9:30 Dragon.
  * During her time in Kirkwall, Annelise crosses path with Alistair a few times as he explores the new Thaigs in the Deep Roads she uncovered.
  * Annelise’s younger brother Carver has joined the Wardens.
  * Annelise defeats the Arishok and frees Kirkwall from Qunari occupation.
  * Working with Anders, Annelise sides with the mages.
  * Annelise romances Fenris, but they drift apart after the Kirkwall Rebellion. She disappears afterward.
  * After the Kirkwall Rebellion, Anders also disappears, leaving Sheava behind. He doesn’t want a life as a fugitive for her.
  * Sheava spends the next four years looking for him, meeting Clan Lavellan along the way and eventually settling down with them.
  * In 9:41 Dragon, a Conclave is organized to unite mages and Templars, in hopes of ending the war.
  * Clan Lavellan sends Sheava as a spy to gather information on what happens; acquires the Anchor and becomes Inquisitor.
  * Neranka is called upon to sit on the War Council as an adviser for the Inquisition. Moves to Skyhold, leaving Nathaniel in charge of the Keep as Second.
  * Alistair and Aoife also move to Skyhold; Alistair assists in the meetings.
  * Neranka meets Cullen while in Skyhold. They catch each other’s eye, but none do anything about it, being too closed off and very poor at flirting!
  * Alistair leaves to investigate the false Callings with Annelise. Aoife remains in Skyhold, it’s the safest place for her and young Rose (b. 9:39) and James (b. 9:36).
  * Annelise stays behind in the Fade to cover for Sheava and Alistair. She is presumed dead.
  * Alistair learns that Fiona is his biological mother.
  * After DAI, Aoife and Alistair continue to reside in Skyhold with frequent visits to Ireland.
  * Neranka also remains to be with Cullen, keeping constant contact with Nathaniel and visiting the Keep regularly to oversee Joinings and matters that require her there physically.
  * A cure is for the Warden Taint is found in 9:43; Aoife’s magic plays a crucial part.
  * Alistair takes it - Neranka doesn’t for reasons she considers of duty.
  * Neranka and Cullen marry in 9:43 Dragon. They have a beautiful daughter in 9:45, Eleanor Bryce.
  * After Trespasser, Sheava is broken inside and out. Her attitude changes and her sunny personality vanishes. Trying to adjust to living with only one arm, she renews her search for Anders, using the resources that the Inquisition offers her.
  * Anders finally gets a missive and comes to Skyhold. They have a teary reunion, 8 years later, and slowly work on rebuilding their relationship. Anders takes the Cure.
  * Neranka takes the Cure in 9:50, or receives her Calling in 9:57.  
  




* * *

**Main Characters**

Neranka Cousland  
Warden / Warden-Commander / Hero of Ferelden  
Sword & Shield Warrior, Champion and Guardian Specializations

  * Born 9:08 Dragon
  * 22 in 9:30 Dragon (Origins)
  * 26 in 9:34 Dragon (DA2)
  * 29 in 9:37 Dragon (DA2)
  * 33 in 9:41 Dragon (Inquisition)
  * 35 in 9:43 Dragon (Marriage to Cullen / Cure for Warden Taint - Does not take it out of duty)
  * 36 in 9:44 Dragon (Trespasser)
  * 37 in 9:45 Dragon (birth of Eleanor Bryce)
  * Receives her Calling in 9:57 Dragon, age 49 (Or did she take the Cure...? ;) ) 
    * Eleanor is 12 :’(



Neranka is very much a respectable young woman, but she has always preferred training as a warrior with her brother to practicing the “finer arts” of a noble lady. She refused many prospective matches - she just wasn’t ready for marriage and settling down as the head of a house. When Castle Cousland is attacked, she narrowly escaped with Warden-Commander Duncan, forced to leave her parents behind. Her wish of one day going to war became a stark reality as she was recruited into the Grey Wardens and immediately sent into battle barely 24h into her Joining.

Homeless, her whole family dead and her brother also presumed so, the reality of being one of the only two Wardens left along with the need to lead war efforts to defeat the Blight (without a clue of what in the Maker’s Name she’s doing) puts extreme pressure on her shoulders. She closes off. Already prone to keeping a stoic front, she builds walls that allow her to lead a ruthless and efficient campaign against the darkspawn at the price of not allowing her own feelings to be processed. If she lets the damn break, she won’t be able to close it again. So she pushes everything down, ignoring whatever attempts to bubble up. There will be time to sit back and mourn when this is all over.

Except it’s never all over. As Warden-Commander, her duties never stop. After the Blight, she needs to rebuild the Keep, recruit new Wardens, and help Amaranthine. Once that is done, she needs to continue her efforts to rebuild the Grey Wardens of Ferelden, and coordinate investigations of the old Thaigs discovered by the Champion in the Deep Roads. By the time the Inquisition forms in 9:41 Dragon, she’s summoned as an adviser on the War Council for her expertise in dealing with darkspawns and archdemons - one of which is sadly led by Corypheus. Ten years later, and she still hasn’t found her balance.

Eventually, the time does come, and she opens herself up enough to enter a long term relationship with Cullen. They have many things in common, and they help each other process through their demons in a way only someone who truly understands can. They marry and have a beautiful daughter together: Eleanor Bryce Rutherford, born 9:45 Dragon. Cullen and Alistair, her sibling-like best friend, remain the only two people to truly ever see what’s behind her walls.

Annelise Hawke  
Champion of Kirkwall / Activist  
Mage, Arcane Warrior and Primal Specializations

  * Born 9:06 Dragon
  * 25 in 9:31 Dragon (DA2)
  * 28 in 9:34 Dragon (DA2)
  * 31 in 9:37 Dragon (DA2)
  * 33 in 9:39 Dragon (Annelise and Fenris drift apart)
  * 35 in 9:41 Dragon (Inquisition - Presumed dead)



Annelise has always been a bit of an angry child - prone to acting out, but not malicious. Can be sassy and sarcastic at times, very strong and blunt personality. She knows what she wants and goes to get it. Won’t purposely hurt others, but if they are in the way and she can’t manage to go around them, they best prepare to fight. As an apostate whose family tried hard to keep her and her sister out of the Circles, she doesn’t harbor a lot of positive views on them. Always had a sort of rivalry with her brother Carver, him being the only non-mage.

With Bethany however, things are a little more complicated. Bethany is less rash, and thus better at controlling her magic. Annelise starts to feels as if Bethany is the “preferred`mage sibling, and she becomes a little jealous. Their relationship is tense, and they butt head a lot. But when Bethany dies during their escape from Lothering, Annelise feels only remorse. As the older sibling, she was supposed to keep them all safe, and despite their rivalry, she loved her sister. Annelise feels like she failed Bethany, along with her father and mother. He would have counted on her. Then Carver gets tainted in the Deep Roads after Leandra had begged her not to bring him. She promised to watch over him, and now he is also gone. Alive, but gone. She failed, again.

Her relationship with her mother becomes tense. When Leandra goes missing however, Annelise is wrought with worry. Finding her in the state she was, and having her die in her arms, is the last straw. The same thing as with Bethany happened: they butt heads while alive, and then she’s gone. Everyone is gone. She failed her whole family.

Over time, she grows feelings of not being deserving of love and affection. Who would like, let alone love, someone who fails? Who would inevitably failed them? She does enter a relationship with Fenris, their strong opinion on freedom drawing them together despite their differences, but she never allows herself to fully accept it. She very much has a “hurt them before they hurt you” approach, and keeps a distance that he can’t seem to break through. He, on the other hand, loves her very much, and tries to make her she’s better than that. Sadly, Anneline only becomes more and more blasé as the years go by, leading to them drifting apart some time after the Kirkwall events.

When she enters the Fade with Sheava and Alistair, she insists on staying behind. This is her one chance to do something right, to not fail anyone: saving the Inquisitor and one the Grey Wardens, one who is a father and has a family to go back to. She has nothing; she doesn’t see any point in staying on. She won't take no for an answer, and considering her temperament, there's no arguing with her about it.

Sheava Pairanel Lavellan  
Fifth Blight Veteran / Inquisitor  
Archer Rogue, Assassin and Marksman Specializations

  * Born 9:11 Dragon
  * 19 in 9:30 Dragon (Origins)
  * 23 in 9:34 Dragon (DA2)
  * 26 in 9:37 Dragon (DA2)
  * 30 in 9:41 Dragon (Inquisition)
  * 32 in 9:43 Dragon (Cure for Warden Taint)
  * 33 in 9:44 Dragon (Trespasser)
  * 34 in 9:45 Dragon (Reunion with Anders)



Sheava is a sassy, spunky, spitfire of an elf. She never felt like she truly fitted in with her clan. She’s inquisitive, playful, and loves to prank - because life should be taken with a grain of salt, and things don’t always need to be so serious. That personality and spark for life more often than not gets her into trouble, be it because of a prank or a rather too ‘embellished’ campfire story of ancient Elvhen lore. She likes to joke around that her ears are so long not because she’s an elf, but because they’ve been pulled too often by the elders. Doing the washing, the cooking, the herb gathering, the spice sorting... if you can think of it, Sheava’s been made to do it. Her brother lovingly says that she doesn’t even need to go look for trouble - trouble looks for her. And yet, in a complete irony from being constantly put on cooking duty, she is a terrible cook.

Sheava doesn’t hold the same prejudices as most Dalish elves do - her curious and friendly nature means she doesn’t right out care if someone is Elvhen, Human, Qunari, Dwarf, or whatever. She hopes to one day travel beyond the forest to see what else is out there - but she knows the fact she’s a Dalish elf would cause her a lot of issues. She also loves her clan deeply, despite all the punishments and ear pulling. When her clan is wiped out during the Blight, she attempts to find help from another clan, and incidentally falls upon the one the Warden party visits. She has no news of her brother, who had also survived and left to find help, and wishes to find him. She joins the party - her wish of exploring outside the forest becoming a reality is the least enjoyable way.

Still, Sheava’s attitude is difficult to stamp out. Despite her grief, she keeps her head high and fights through the Blight with determination and optimism. She carries that same energy to Amaranthine when she helps Neranka rebuild the Order, and throughout the 7 years she’s in Kirkwall with Anders. When the events of 9:37 occur and he disappears, leaving her behind, she is confused and hurt and promises herself that she will find him. She doesn’t...

Her search takes her to Clan Lavellan, and she eventually settles with them. They send her to the Conclave, where she witnesses the attack on the Divine and the explosion. She becomes Inquisitor, and for the first time ever, life throws her for a _real_ loop. She suddenly actually _has_ to be responsible. Her! She’s never taken anything seriously in her life, and now she leads none less than the efforts to save the world. Cracking under the pressure and having given up hopes of ever seeing Anders again, she rashly enters a relationship with Solas, who seems to be supportive and knowledgeable. Big mistake. He leaves her broken in more ways than one.

After the Inquisition and Trespasser, Sheava is a mess. Her spark is gone, and her sunny attitude is replaced by creeping depression. She’s mourning the loss of her arm, and with it a huge chunk of her identity as an archer and hunter, and her ability to play her mother’s flute when she needs a pick-me-up. Neranka, Alistair, and Aoife all try to snap her out of it, but the only thing that truly would is seeing Anders again. She renews her search for him - and they finally reunite after 8 years apart.

Aoife O’Callaghan  
AU Element / Modern character in Thedas  
Mage (Half-Fae) - Nature based, Moonlight and Travel Elements

  * Born 9:12 Dragon (2001)
  * 18 in 9:30 Dragon (Origins)
  * 21 in 9:33 Dragon (Marriage to Alistair)
  * 22 in 9:34 Dragon (DA2)
  * 24 in 9:36 Dragon (Birth of James Duncan)
  * 25 in 9:37 Dragon (DA2)
  * 28 in 9:39 Dragon (Birth of Rose Deirdre)
  * 29 in 9:41 Dragon (Inquisition)
  * 31 in 9:43 Dragon (Cure for Warden Taint)
  * 32 in 9:44 Dragon (Trespasser)



Aoife (ee-fa) is a modern day Irish half-fae, except she has no idea. Her parentage had been hidden from her for her safety, and nothing ever came up in her life that triggers her powers. Although she grows up in the foster care system, the kind owner of the town’s bakery, Ms. Murphy, has always kept a watchful eye on her. Be it an extra pastry in the morning, a place to hang out, or an opportunity to help in the kitchen, the two have a close-knit relationship and Ms. Murphy becomes a sort of surrogate mother to Aoife, who loves her with all her heart.

One afternoon, she’s drawing in the native oak forest near her home when a buzzing light catches her attention. Curious, she follows it and ends up in the middle of a grand clearing with a huge oak, bigger than any she’s seen yet in the forest. There’s a buzzing magical energy about it, and at its base, a sort of shimmery purple veil. She steps in... and lands in the Fade, and then Ferelden. Utterly confused, she, of course, freaks out. The Warden group happens upon her just as she’s being overwhelmed by darkspawns, and Neranka reluctantly takes her in. Their relationship is strained to say the least, especially at first. Aoife and Alistair bond on many things, including past childhood experiences - and eventually fall for each other. Hard.

Quiet, shy, soft-spoken, and an utter sweetie, Aoife can still have a temper when provoked - especially as an 18 yrs stuck in a strange world. Many times she stomped off into the forest claiming she’s was headed home - only to be fetched by someone after she utterly got lost. That temper dwindles some as she gets older - but the spark remains. She loves to draw and paint, and is quite skilled at it - she was set to enter a fine arts degree at the National College of Art and Design before being yanked from her world. She is also an excellent cook and baker from having helped Ms. Murphy a lot - much to Alistair and Sheava’s delight (and salvation). Through her stay, her powers manifest more and more, until everyone starts getting a better idea of what is happening. And then, she finally meets her mother...  
  


* * *

**Other Key Characters**

Cullen Rutherford  
Former Templar / Former Knight-Captain + Knight-Commander / Commander of the Inquisition forces  
Sword & Shield Warrior, Templar Specialization

  * Born 9:09 Dragon
  * 21 in 9:30 Dragon (Origins)
  * 25 in 9:34 Dragon (DA2)
  * 28 in 9:37 Dragon (DA2)
  * 32 in 9:41 Dragon (Inquisition)
  * 34 in 9:43 Dragon (Marriage to Neranka / Cure for Warden Taint)
  * 35 in 9:44 Dragon (Trespasser)
  * 36 in 9:45 Dragon (birth of Eleanor Bryce)
  * 48 in 9:57 Dragon (Neranka’s possible Calling)



Fenris  
Escaped Tevinter Slave / Mercenary  
Two-Handed Warrior

  * Born 9:08 Dragon
  * 23 in 9:31 Dragon (DA2)
  * 26 in 9:34 Dragon (DA2)
  * 29 in 9:37 Dragon (DA2)
  * 31 in 9:39 Dragon (Annelise and Fenris drift apart)
  * 33 in 9:41 Dragon (Seeks Annelise in the Fade)



Anders  
Former Grey Warden / Healer / Activist  
Mage, Spirit Healer and Elemental Specializations

  * Born 9:06 Dragon
  * 25 in 9:31 Dragon (Awakening)
  * 28 in 9:34 Dragon (DA2)
  * 31 in 9:37 Dragon (DA2)
  * 35 in 9:41 Dragon (Inquisition)
  * 37 in 9:43 Dragon (Cure for Warden Taint)
  * 38 in 9:44 Dragon (Trespasser)
  * 39 in 9:45 Dragon (Reunion with Sheava - Takes the Cure)



Alistair Theirin  
Fifth Blight Veteran / Senior Grey Warden  
Sword & Shield Warrior, Templar and Champion Specializations

  * Born 9:10 Dragon
  * 20 in 9:30 Dragon (Origins)
  * 23 in 9:33 Dragon (Marriage to Aoife)
  * 24 in 9:34 Dragon (DA2)
  * 26 in 9:36 Dragon (Birth of James Duncan)
  * 27 in 9:37 Dragon (DA2)
  * 30 in 9:39 Dragon (Birth of Rose Deirdre)
  * 31 in 9:41 Dragon (Inquisition)
  * 33 in 9:43 Dragon (Cure for Warden Taint - Takes it)
  * 34 in 9:44 Dragon (Trespasser)




End file.
